


You Go, Girl!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Apologies, Boys Will Be Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Comedy, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Episode Related, Gender Issues, Humor, Impersonation, Love, M/M, Mischief, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexism, Slash, Twins, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: In Rua and Rally Dawson’s relationship, the G word is not allowed. So, when Rua slips up, the road back is harsh.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	You Go, Girl!

You Go, Girl!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Established Rua x Rally.

Summary:

In Rua and Rally Dawson’s relationship, the G word is not allowed. So, when Rua slips up, the road back is harsh.

* * *

“You look ridiculous.”

“Hey, don’t belittle yourself, Ruka.” Rua uncapped their mother’s lipstick.

“ _Why_ are you doing this?”

“To show him I’m sorry for using the G word!”

“Other than, I don’t know, saying you’re sorry?”

Ruka sighed. The first round of the Fortune Cup was back to infuriate her. Was it too late to call Bommer and have him intimidate her brother out of impersonating her again?

Indeed, it was, because Rally Dawson came in to the sight of Rua in pigtails and makeup. In his sister’s clothes!

“Is this a twin thing? Are you switching places to prank someone?” Rally itched his marker.

“I wish.” Ruka left him to his confusion.

“Raaaally! It’s good you’re here!” Rua bounced up to him, gyrating his arms. “Y’see? Y’see? You’re not a girl at all! I’ve got enough girl in me for the two of us!”

“Rua, we’re _boys_! Take that stuff off! I’m not dating a girl, especially not Ruka!”

“I heard that!” she snapped from downstairs.

What’s more rattling than Rua pretending to be the opposite gender?

His huffy sister. No contest.


End file.
